Sweet Night and other drabbles
by Aesalys
Summary: Translation of Lied's Drabbles. Cute, fun, romantic or snarky little things.
1. Sweet Night

Ok. I'm French. Ms-Figg –I love her, really- correct this one ^^ thanks, Figgy ^^

And I'm looking for a regular beta reader! Cause the first version was quite different!

oOoOoOo

Sweet Night

oOoOoOo

He ignored what was happening in his mind.

At sunset, he went out to locate ephemeral butterflies for a potion, wishing only to go back and burrow in his dungeons.  
He saw her, sitting in a window of the castle, sad and lonely, once more criticized, rejected by Weasley and Potter, those two fools unable to see the angel in front of them.

He slowly walked closer, carrying the little bottle of butterflies. Surprised by his presence, she gasped, worried. Without hesitation, he uncapped the bottle and the fragile creatures of light escaped into the night. She watched, amazed, her cheeks reddening.

He did not know where he found the nerve to slide against her and embrace her. She looked at him for a second, astonished, then she hugged him with a soft and staggering adoration and smiled in gratitude.

His lonely heart skipped a beat and his cheeks reddened too, making him incapable of leaving as he studied her.

Maybe tomorrow, the war will still continue, and he would return in the morning as Severus Snape, the terrifying deatheather, the most hated professor at Hogwarts. But tonight, in her eyes, he was just a man.

And she smiled at him.

oOoOoOo

Thank you for reading.

The French version was for a challenge in 200 words, and the first translation has 200 words too, but… I can't do this correctly XD

Lied made a fanart of this on deviantart… And some greeeeat HGxSS ("calice Mione and Lordy Snape" serie for exemple).


	2. Hairs and other capillary conjectures

Ok. Nobody wants to be my betareader… -_- Then I'm going to post it on Facebook and see if some English native speaker take care of it…

[EDIT] No I have a betareader ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Hairs and other capillary conjectures

.

He checked left, then right.

All was clear.

He slipped silently to his destination and as discretely as possible. A mistake would give the others his head.

The tension was at its peak as Severus managed to enter the cabin, holding a sigh of relief. He closed the door behind him after charming it. There, he was arrived unharmed. He warded the door with some vicious spells, and, thanks gods, his enemies are under the age of free use of a wand.

Thanks Merlin for those little Ministry's gifts.

He opened the cold water tap, decided to take a quick and fresh shower as usual.

Then, he heard it, a distinct howl, then the door flew open, the attack was fuliginous, and his body bent under the pound of his aggressors.

"Hurrryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Three little shapes jumped out of the bathroom's closet and of the laundry basket. He had forgotten to check them. How silly.

Severus Snape found himself slumped back against the tiles in the shower, his youngest girl, five years old, sat on his belly holding him down, while the largest boy uncorked a bottle of strawberry shampoo that one of their godfathers give them, and the youngest boy, eight years old, turned on the hot water tap.

When his torturers had finished, they left the bathroom laughing, clearly satisfied with their actions.  
He got up, grumbling, back and ribs bruised, before heading to his bedroom.  
He looked at the photo of his wife, enthroned on his nightstand. She smiled at him, laughing, round belly, surrounded by their three children.  
Hopefully ... Hopefully she come back soon from the hospital with their second daughter. Honestly, without her, these kids would drive him mad.  
He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed beset by doubt.  
Was having a fourth was really a good idea?

.

oOoOoOo

.

There is the second one ^^

Lied hopes you don't really think she's crazy. I don't ^^


	3. It's a joke!

This one is ready since June, but the beta reader did not take care of it… I don't have news from her. Then, if somebody want it, you're welcome ^^ I'm still French, and I'm still kind of lame when I write in English (even if I'm badass when I translate English to french ^^)

.

oOoOoOo

.

The proposal

« IT'S A JOKE ! »  
Severus rushed out of the classroom, furious, brushed parchments in the hand, ready to clear the story. He climbed the stairs, scaring each students, even from Slytherin, on his way.  
Neville made a PLF to hide himself behind a statue.  
Snape entered the Great Hall noisily, pointing an angry finger at Trelawney.  
"I will never marry you!"  
"Come on, Severus" interjected Severus. "Stay calm, the war is over, you don't have to be single…"  
"I'm already married" sneered the man.  
All stared at him in disbelief.  
"With me" added quietly Hermione.

.

oOo

Huh!

« IT'S A JOKE ! » exclaimed Harry Malfoy and Trelawney indignantly.  
Minerva was chocking with a pied of chicken, Albus, for once chocked, had his mouth wide open and Ron writhed on the ground, laughing out loud, thinking that it was really a joke.  
"No…" replied simply Hermione smiling at Severus.  
"But when?" managed to ask Ginny.  
"During the Beltane" commented dryly Severus.  
A sudden burst of Dumbledore showed that the old director began a heart attack.  
"Yes, Albus, when you send Mr Weasley and Miss Granger in the Forbidden Forest" mocked the Slytherin.

.

oOo

Upon a star

"IT'S A JOKE! " yelled McGonagall, when she recovered, whereas Pomfrey looked after Dumbledore. "ALBUS! YOU HAVE SWEARED NEVER MORE PLAYING THE MATCHMAKER!"  
"But… But!" whined Harry, shocked.  
"Let me say it simply, Potter. The Headmaster had secretly sent your friends see Mother Nature, in the Night of Beltane, wanting them to fornicate like rabbits to "fabricate" a secondary Potter against You-Know-Who. But Mr Weasley met a spider and ran away… That night, I was gone with a cauldron picking flowers for your lessons. It seems I made the case for Mother Nature…" sneered mockingly Snape.  
.

oOo

Hopelessly Spider of the Night

"IT'S A JOKE!" yelled Ron, sobered. "Hermione would never… Never…"  
Hermione interjected angrily.  
"You left me alone with a giant spider! Severus saved me, but you… You purely had forsaken me!"  
"But… Hermy…"  
"No more Hermy" yelled dryly the brunette. "Without him I was dead meat! You knew we were there to find my disappeared wand! I was helpless! Without Severus…"  
Dumbledore had the good grace to blush under Minerva's black gaze.  
Other females swooned at the romantic story.  
.

oOo

Unhopelessly Spider of the Night

"IT'S A JOKE! DEFENSELESS YOU! " laughed the red-haired boy. The brunette fumed. She strode to make his friend swallowing down is thoughtless words. Severus, paler with rage, did'nt give her the time of doing it. A squeaky red weasel replaced the adolescent.  
"How dare you insult my wife! Wandless, alone, in the dark, facing a hungry and dangerous creature... What do you expect to happen? She will take tea with it!" shouted the Slytherin towards the animal. "You're either very stupid or honorless! "  
Hermione nodded, watching him with love.  
.

oOo

.  
Tomorrows  
"IT'S A JOKE ?" stammered Neville when he heard this.  
He only got a common denial sign as answer.  
Professor McGonagall put Dumbledore in quarantine in his office the following days, Trelawney made one month in sick, crying, even though she had already predicted that this would happen.  
Harry and Ron each other sulked and blamed some time. Malfoy forgot to annoy Gryffindors, too busy to understand what had derailed in "his" world.  
Severus, Hermione and Crookshanks settled together in the dungeon.  
And Beltane brought off, a few months later, a girl.  
.

oOo

They lived happily…

"IT'S A JOKE?" asked Harry.  
"YOU CALLED HER ARACHNE SNAPE!" yelled Ron, ready to faint.  
Snape answer with a predatory smile, petting the brown and delicate hair of his daughter. Hermione gave him a laughing glance, silently. Baby wrinkled her nose gently, tweeting for her first and last name.  
"And you're going to be godfather, Ron... " added Hermione, with a fake candor.  
The redhead stammered, shocked by the news. Harry gave him a jealous look, then shrugged fatalistically. Anyway he will be the next one, promise of Hermione.  
And Arachne, in a way, it was pretty.  
.

oOoOoOo

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
